Dawn
by Gingertea1010
Summary: Fanfic based on real story in ranked game 1: Charlotte Fischer (junior werewolf 1) 2: Nicklaus Speitz (arso) 7: Carey Klein (junior werewolf 2) 9: Einhardt Günther (gunner) 11: Giselbert Eisenbarth (jailer) 13: Harald Wolfgang (Wolf seer)


Day 5

[The jailer had 1 Charlotte Fischer (junior werewolf) excuted last night.]

[The death of the junior werewolf was avenged, 12 Fremont Dietrich (detective) was dead!]

[The werewolves killed 8 Bertina Meder (doctor) last night.]

The sky was dull and drizzling, a drop of rain dropped onto Einhardt's cheek. Einhardt held Giselbert's hand, looked up the sky with a despairing sigh.

'It sucks,' Giselbert despised his pistol.

'Giselbert, I am so dumb, I am sorry for shooting the witch! Now only you and I, we still have to kill 2 werewolves and an arsonist, we have no hope. I am the worst person, I have implicated you…' Einhardt's heart was full of regret. Every drop of tear was full of apology towards the whole Tennenloche, it was even stronger towards Giselbert. Giselbert caught Einhardt's shoulders and pulled him closer to himself, stared at him with a solemn glance, shouted, 'Stop crying! It's not the time to cry, you idiot! ' Giselbert had known that Nicklaus would burn the village again if he was not lynched and that would threaten the victories for both sides. However, the arsonist should not be killed directly.

'Kill me, I am a junior werewolf, Nicklaus will go to hell with me!' Carey smirked while she was speaking.

'Vote 7, the werewolves shall prevail!' We will win! Nicklaus made an evil laughter.

Giselbert took down the conversation record and analysed the conversation, he got that Nicklaus was lying about being a werewolf. He contemplated, 7 could kill himself if she was lynched. Nevertheless, he put his life and death out of consideration, the only bargaining chip was his life and he put that on the gambling table.

'If I survive, I promise you, I will be your boyfriend…' Giselbert was interrupted by Einhardt. 'You can't be my boyfriend, 7 will kill you!' Einhardt was losing his ability to control his tears. 'Listen! We have to gamble if we want to win! Nicklaus will burn again tonight and that will threaten the victory of the werewolves! Now I bet Carey will bring down Nicklaus,' The ice blue eyes under hood were instilling hope into Einhardt.

After the discussion session, it was time to decide who to lynch.

Giselbert wrote a message to the judger.

'Einhardt, vote 7,' Giselbert whispered to Einhardt. 'Okay. It's time for us to farewell. I am sorry, my love. Ruhe in Frieden, adieu,' Einhardt pulled Giselbert into his arms and weeped at Giselbert's left shoulder. The tear wetted his shirt. 'I don't hate you but I love you a lot. I wasn't ready for your confession only. Bitte, küss mich vor meinem Tod,' Giselbert finally could not help shedding tears. He closed his eyes and pulled Einhardt's face towards himself in order to let Einhardt crush his lips on his own. 'Adieu,' Giselbert continued.

[The village killed 7 Carey Klein (junior werewolf).]

[The death of the junior werewolf was avenged, 2 Nicklaus Speitz (arsonist) was dead!]

Night 5

23:50

'Einhardt, have you sle...acho...slept yet? I know it is stupid ...ahem ... to call you to say something useless and disturb you from having a sweet dream,' Giselbert's breath was going more and more rapid. 'Not yet. You sound like you are feeling not very well, is everything going good?' Einhardt asked. 'Just...a little problem, ahem, don't worry. Could you promise me that you can take care of yourself?' Giselbert replied. Einhardt was a bit terrified but he still kept calm, said, 'Well, I will,' Giselbert smiled,said,'I am happy to hear this. Just don't worry, everything is go-, going good. Gut Schlaf!' Then Giselbert hung up the call.

Day 6

5:45

The rain stopped, the sun rays hit Giselbert's white shirt at the back.

8:45

Einhardt arrived in the execution venue but Giselbert was not there. Einhardt took out his phone and gave a dial to him.

However, 'Das Telefon ist vorübergehend nicht verfügbar. Bitte wählen Sie es später erneut,' was only thing Einhardt could hear. After 8 times, he still couldn't get through. 'Verdammt!' Einhardt was mentally blaming himself.

9:45

Giselbert slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He turn on the screen and checked the time. After that, he unlocked the phone and found out that Einhardt had given 13 dials between 5:30 and 8:45. The phone just rang again, Giselbert picked up the phone.

'I finally get through! ' Einhardt was so excited to know Giselbert picked up the phone. 'What is so exciting? Do you know you were disturbing me from sleeping? You had given 13 dials within 3 hours 15 minutes! 9 out of 13 come from 8:45 to 9:02! Why do you expect you can lynch someone when there is only you besides the judger? Lynch the judger? I have told you everything is going good,' Giselbert was annoyed first but he couldn't help laughing later on. 'Did you just jail the wolf seer on time? That's marvellous! Come here quick!' Einhardt said. 'Of course, everything is controlled by me so it is flawless. I just caught a cold yesterday as I did not take enough rest. Cough...cough...yup, but I feel better today. At least I don't feel that dizzy now and I am about to recover from sore throat. I will be quick, tschüss!' Giselbert quickly tidied himself up and woke the prisoner up.

10:10

'Your wish is granted. As I promised, I am your boyfriend now,' Giselbert took off the black hoodie of his cape and got his right hand and Einhardt's left hand cuffed after uncuffing Harald. 'I have nothing to defend myself, the junior werewolf was dumb. Yet, Giselbert…' Harald was disappointed, he was just leave his last messages before the execution. 'Yeah?' Giselbert looked at Harald. ' You were crazy to wager your life to lynch Carey,' Harald replied. 'You'd better to shut up. I am nearly crazy due to lack of sleep,' Giselbert mocked him. 'Even I can't win this war ,I hope you will live happily with Einhardt. This is the all what I can say,' Harald weeped.

Harald was hung and died with the most peaceful smile.

[The village killed 13 Harald Wolfgang (wolf seer)]


End file.
